3rd Missouri Volunteer Infantry
The 3rd Missouri Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The Third Missouri Volunteers was organized at Saint Louis, Missouri, September 3, 1861, to January 18, 1862. Attached to 2nd Brigade, Army of Southwest Missouri, to February, 1862. Unassigned, Army, of Southwest Missouri, to May, 1862. 3rd Division, Army of Southwest Missouri, to July, 1862. District of Eastern Arkansas, Dept. of Missouri, to November, 1862. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, District of Eastern Arkansas, to December, 1862. 1st Brigade, 11th Division, Right Wing 13th Army Corps (Old), Dept. of the Tennessee, to December, 1862. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, Sherman's Yazoo Expedition, to January, 1863. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, 15th Army Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to September, 1863. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, 15th Army Corps, to December, 1863. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, 15th Army Corps, to November, 1864. Detailed service Four Companies moved to Rolla, Missouri, January, 1862, and join the army of General Samuel R. Curtis. Two Companies at Alton, Ill., until March, 1862; then join four Companies at Benton Barracks; then Join Regiment at Cassville, Missouri. Curtis' Campaign against Confederate General Sterling Price in Missouri and Arkansas January to March, 1862. Advance on Springfield, Mo., February 2–11. Pursuit of Price into Arkansas February 14–29. Battles of Pea Ridge, Ark, March 6, 7 and 8. March to Batesville, Ark., April 5-May 3. Searcy Landing, Little Red River, May 19 (Co. "B"). March to Helena, Ark., May 25-July 14. Expedition from Searcy Landing to West Point, Searcy and Bayou des Arc May 27. Expedition from Helena to north of White River August 5–8. Moved to Ironton and Pilot Knob, Mo., September 1. To St. Genevieve November 12, and return to Helena November 23. Duty there until December 22. Sherman's Yazoo Expedition December 22, 1862, to January 3, 1863. Chickasaw Bayou December 26–28. Chickasaw Bluff December 29. Expedition to Arkansas Post, Ark., January 3–10, 1863. Assault and capture of Fort Hindman, Arkansas Post, January 10–11. Moved to Young's Point, La., January 17–23, and duty there until March. At Milliken's Bend until April. Expedition to Greenville, Black Bayou and Deer Creek April 2–14. Demonstration on Haines and Drumgould's Bluffs April 29-May 2. Moved to join army in rear of Vicksburg, Miss., via Richmond and Grand Gulf May 2–14. Mississippi Springs May 12–13. Battle of Jackson, Miss., May 14. Siege of Vicksburg May 18-July 4. Assaults on Vicksburg May 19 and 22. Surrender of Vicksburg July 4. Advance on Jackson, Miss., July 5–10. Siege of Jackson July 10–17. Bolton Depot July 16. Briar Creek, near Canton, July 17. Canton July 18. Camp at Big Black until September 27. Moved to Memphis, Tenn., thence march to Chattanooga, Tenn., September 27-November 21. Operations on Memphis & Charleston Railroad in Alabama October 20–29. Cherokee Station October 21 and 29. Cane Creek October 26. Tuscumbia October 26–27. Battles of Chattanooga November 23–27; Lookout Mountain November 23–24; Mission Ridge November 25; Ringgold Gap, Taylor's Ridge, November 27. Garrison duty at Woodville and Scottsboro, Ala., and Cleveland, Tenn., until May, 1864. Atlanta (Ga.) Campaign May 1-September 8. Demonstration on Resaca May 8–13. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Battles about Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kenesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Brushy Mountain June 15–17. Assault on Kenesaw June 27 Nickajack Creek July 2–5. Chattahoochie River July 6–17. Battle of Atlanta July 22. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Ezra Chapel, Hood's 2nd Sortie, July 28. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Lovejoy Station September 2–6. Operations against Hood in North Alabama and North Georgia October 1–26. Mustered out by Companies. Company "B" September 5, Company "K" September 5, Company "C" September 28, Companies "E" and "F" October 17, Company "H" November 2, Company "G" November 3, Company "I" November 16 and Company "D" November 23, 1864. Veterans and Recruits transferred to 15th Missouri Volunteer Infantry. Casualties Regiment lost during service 3 Officers and 89 Enlisted men killed and mortally wounded and 3 Officers and 145 Enlisted men by disease. Total 240. Commanders * Colonel See also * Missouri Civil War Union units * Missouri in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1864 Category:Missouri Union Civil War regiments